dstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Okibi
Okibi refers to the energy within a Plus that grants them their special abilities (such as being able to control fire). Each Plus's Okibi is unique to them, although the powers that arise from it can be similar (two people can be able to control fire). Okibi can be almost anything, but they still require energy to use. For example, if you have the ability to control probability, you might find it easy to affect a simple dice roll. However, it would be far harder to cause a plane to fly by and crash into someone. This is similar to how humans have the ability to lift objects, but that doesn't necessarily mean that they can lift planes. Think of Soul Energy as a giant mass of energy. Now think of Okibi as energy limiters/translators. Okibi take energy as input and output some effect in the physical world. For example, the Teleportation Okibi inputs energy and outputs altering the location of the user. The more outputs an Okibi has, the more input is required to achieve any of those outputs. Example outputs would be the ability to teleport yourself, the ability to teleport ideas and the ability to teleport objects. The ability to control everything has infinite outputs, so doing anything with this ability takes far too much energy to be practical. Classification Okibi are classified under 3 distinct categories. However, this classification of Okibi is not absolute as some powers may fall under multiple categories. For example, the ability to heal others could be considered either Infection or Supplemental depending on its usage. Manipulation Manipulation Okibi are powers that control specifc, measureable aspects of the universe. For example, the ability to control fire or the ability to control time would be classified as Manipulation Okibi. Infection Infection Okibi are powers that affect others directly. For example, the ability to control minds or the ability to control people's senses would be classified as Infection Okibi. Normally, The First Law of Metadynamics makes affecting another person directly extremely difficult. However, Infection Okibi can bypass this by literally infecting its target's Energy. For example, if one imbues a knife with Infection energy and cuts a target, the Infection energy will merge with the target's energy, allowing one's ability to directly affect that target. Supplemental Supplemental Okibi are powers that do not classify as Manipulation or Infection, but still affect the universe in some way. For example, the ability to increase your own strength or the ability to reverse the direction of force would be classified as Supplemental Okibi. Levels Okibi have several different levels that adjust their abilities in different ways. Most Plus only ever unlock the base level of their Okibi. An Okibi can have potentially infinite levels to it, although it is rare for a Plus to even have unlocked Level 1. 'Base Level' The Base Level of an Okibi is constantly active. It is generally the weakest of all of the levels. Some Okibi must be activated and therefore have no Base Level. 'Level 1' Levels 1+ of an Okibi must be activated in order to use. This is often vocal, although it can be as simple as a mental decision to activate. 'Levels 2+' If a certain level of Okibi is activated, the user will still have access to all of their abilities from the previous levels. Examples 'Fire Okibi' : Type: Manipulation 'Sensory Okibi' : Type: Infection 'Immortal Okibi' : Type: Supplemental